Rub Me Right
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka overhears something that makes her jump to conclusions about Helena. Things are sorted out quickly with a little help from our resident instigator, Ms. Donovan. Crack fic :


Myka raised her hand to knock on Helena's door when she heard a loud moan from inside. Her hand fell to her side and she just stared at the door.

"Mmm, oh Pete, that feels so good."

Myka swallowed. That was clearly Helena's voice. She bit her lip.

"Oh, just like that. Long, deep strokes. Ahh." Another deep groan escaped through the door. Myka took a step back. She was trembling and had tears in her eyes.

"Ouch! That hurt. Not so deep. Yes, like that. Oh Pete, you make me feel fantastic."

Myka ran towards the stairs, fighting the tears. She almost mowed Claudia down in her rush to get away.

"Where's the fire?" Claudia asked. She was holding two glasses of juice and a soda can was tucked under her arm.

Myka glanced at her and realized that she needed to warn her.

"You can't go in there Claudia," she mumbled.

Claudia frowned. "Why not? It was Pete's idea to get drinks."

"What?" Myka squeaked.

"He was getting thirsty. It's hard work, you know."

Myka whimpered and had a pained look on her face. Claudia looked funny at her.

"Myka, are you okay? You're kinda scaring me. You don't seem yourself."

"_I'm_ not myself?" Myka said astonished. "What about _them_?" she said, agitated as she gestured towards the second floor. Claudia frowned.

"I didn't realize that it would upset you that much. I thought you liked Helena."

Myka closed her eyes and sighed. "I do. I want her to be happy. If that includes Pete, well I'm happy for them."

Claudia's eyes grew large. "Hold on a moment. Just what exactly do you think they are doing up there?"

Myka turned red. "As if you didn't know!"

Claudia chuckled. "I _do_ know, but I don't think you do."

Myka looked irritated. "I might seem sheltered Claudia, but I do know what it sounds like when two people are having sex!"

Claudia burst out laughing. She sat down on the stairs and had to put the drinks down not to spill them. She wiped the tears from her face and looked up at Myka. Then she started laughing again. She held up a hand to Myka when she saw her approach.

"Just a sec," she wheezed, and another burst of laughter made her bend over.

"Claudia!" Myka barked. "What's going on?"

Claudia wiped her face again and grinned at Myka. "Here," she said as she handed Myka one of the glasses. She picked up the other glass and tucked the soda under her arm again. She grabbed Myka's arm and dragged her back upstairs. Myka's eyes grew large when she realized where they were heading. She stopped and, due to Myka's superior strength and size, Claudia was jolted to an instant stop.

"Claudia! Are you insane? We can't go in there!" she hissed.

Claudia grinned. "We can and we are. Now move it, or I'll Tesla you and drag you by your hair."

"Try it," Myka challenged. "You don't even _have_ a Tesla."

Claudia wiggled her eyebrows. "So you think. Mine is just smaller. I'm packing man," she whispered conspiratorially and winked at Myka.

"Okay, fine. If you want to embarrass everyone, who am I to object, right?" she muttered.

"Oh, you'll be fine."

"Kill me now," Myka mumbled.

Claudia knocked and opened the door. She dragged Myka behind her. "Looksie who I found perving outside."

"Claudia!" Myka hissed. "I wasn't…" she finally looked at the two people in the room and her face turned red. Claudia was, once again, laughing hysterically. Pete and Helena looked at each other. Pete just shrugged feeling as clueless as she looked.

"She thought you were having sex," Claudia managed to squeak out in between bursts of laughter. She fell down into the chair by the window and pulled her knees up to her chest because she was laughing so hard.

"What?" Helena exclaimed.

Pete chuckled. "Well, you did seem to enjoy my touch quite a lot," he teased.

"You asked for feedback," she shot back.

Myka leaned against the wall, her face still flushed. There was a new reason for her condition; Helena's naked body was sprawled on a massage table in the middle of the room. She was on her stomach with a sheet covering her behind and her legs, but she was naked. Glistening naked. Myka quickly looked away.

Pete smiled at her, finally deciding to take pity on his clearly embarrassed partner.

"I'm taking an online massage course and I needed someone to practice on."

"Why not Kelly?" Myka blurted out. To her surprise Pete actually blushed.

"It's a surprise for Valentine's. I plan on giving her a full body massage, but I need to practice so it's perfect."

"He's actually pretty good," Helena said and smiled. "You should try it."

"Hey, wait a minute," Claudia objected from her spot over by the window. "I'm next."

Pete chuckled. "Now ladies, no reason to fight over me. There's plenty of Peteman to go around for everyone."

"Perv," Myka muttered. He grinned and winked at her.

"Come here," he said to Myka. "And for god's sake, close the door before she gets cold."

Myka closed the door and walked over. She noticed the beautiful curve of Helena's back and almost reached out to touch her. Pete watched her and smirked at the lust he detected in his partner's eyes. He grabbed her hand and poured some warm oil in her palm.

"Rub your hands together until they are warm. Good." He took both her hands and placed her palms on the small of Helena's back, covering Myka's smaller hands with his. Pushing forward up the entire length of Helena's back, he made her spread out the oil.

"Oh god that feels so good," Helena sighed with a happy smile on her face.

Myka swallowed and looked slightly panicked at Pete. "Why exactly am I doing this?" she mumbled.

"Because it makes me feel good," Helena said and laughed.

Myka looked down at her and blushed.

"I'm getting tired," Pete lied. "She still has plenty of knots in her shoulders and I haven't even started on her legs yet."

"I don't know how to do this Pete," Myka protested weakly as she continued stroking Helena's back.

"You are a natural darling," Helena purred. "It feels amazing."

Myka turned red and her hands trembled a little. "Eh, thanks I guess," she mumbled.

"Oh yes," Helena sighed as Myka's hands grabbed her shoulders. "Mmm."

Myka swallowed. Helena's little sounds were having a not very friend-like effect on her. She glanced at Pete. He winked at her. She stilled her hands.

"So now what?" she asked.

"You're not done yet," Helena protested. "I want more."

Myka rolled her eyes.

"Work on her shoulders and neck. Here, I'll show you." Pete again covered her hands and showed her how to work on Helena's muscles.

"Oh yes." Helena sighed deeply. "I can feel that down to my toes."

Pete laughed. "Good, then she's doing it right." He winked at the blushing Myka.

"What about my _Piriformis_?" Helena asked.

Pete bit his lip. "I think you might want Myka to cover that. Her touch is gentler than mine."

"It is one of the most important muscles, is it not?"

He nodded, glad that she remembered from their earlier conversations about muscles.

"What's another muscle, right?" Myka mumbled as she pressed deeper into Helena's shoulder.

"Move the sheet to cover her back so she doesn't get cold, and then uncover her lower body," Pete instructed.

"But…" Myka said and looked a bit wild-eyed at him. "Then her butt won't be… you know, covered," she said meekly and blushed as she gestured to Helena's behind.

"That's the whole idea darling," Helena said with a chuckle. "Pete and I have already been over this. I'm not bothered about you seeing my body. I don't care what those massage people say. This works so much better."

Myka looked suspiciously at Pete. "What exactly is the Piri formula whatever?"

"One of the muscles in… the buttocks," he said and grinned. He pulled the sheet up to reveal Helena's perfect behind and took Myka's hand. He ran it up the outside of Helena's right butt cheek, pushing Myka's fingers against the muscle. "This is the Piriformis muscle."

"Helena," Myka whispered. "This is kind of intimate. Are you okay with this?"

Helena chuckled. "Nudity doesn't bother me darling. And your touch is exquisite."

"Very well," she mumbled.

"Be careful," Pete warned. "She can be very tender to touch in certain spots."

Myka nodded. She looked down at Helena's beautiful behind wondering just how the hell she had managed to get herself into this situation. She slowly raised her hands and put them on the side of Helena's butt. She rubbed gently, not much more than a caress.

"I won't break darling. You can touch me a bit harder than that," Helena said with an amused chuckle.

Pete finally took pity on her and again showed Myka how to move her hands. She got the idea and moved her hands in the pattern he had shown her.

"You really are a natural, Myka," Helena purred. Then she tensed. "Ouch!"

Myka stilled her hands. "I'm so sorry," she blurted out. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right darling. It's not your fault that I'm tense, and all my muscles are tight as bowstrings."

Myka smiled. "Well, you're a bit soft back here too."

Helena gasped and turned her head. "Are you insinuating that my arse is flabby?" she said with a dangerous look in her eyes. Myka turned red and shook her head.

Pete snorted and fell down on the bed. Claudia, who had been listening to music, pulled out the ear buds and looked confused at them. "What did I miss?"

"Myka thinks that my behind is soft and flabby," Helena said icily.

Claudia snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. "You didn't?" she said to Myka. "Oh, you're so in trouble now." She laughed and grinned like a lunatic at Myka.

"Funny. I was only… never mind!" she huffed. She resumed her gentle kneading on Helena's buttocks. Myka sighed and focused on her task, trying to ignore the fact that she was massaging Helena's ass. Helena's perfect, round, beautiful, kissable… she flinched and her head snapped up. She blushed again and rolled her eyes. Finally, she glanced at Pete over her shoulder.

"Now what? Are we done?"

"No!" "Yes!" Helena and Claudia said at the same time.

"Is it EVER going to be my turn?" Claudia muttered.

Helena chuckled. "I have a hundred years of tension to get rid of darling, so it will be a while."

Pete flipped through his book and nodded after looking at the pictures. "Roll over Helena."

Helena stretched and slowly rolled over. The sheet was still covering her, but when she moved it got wrapped around her legs and she kicked it to untangle her legs. She accidentally ended up flashing Claudia in the process.

"Whoa there Flash Gordon! Keep the sheet over the precious parts okay?" Claudia said and shaded her eyes.

Helena chuckled. "My apologies. The sheet got tangled. It unnerves me to be constrained," Helena mumbled apologetically.

"Just make sure that you cover your vajayjay," Claudia said quickly.

"My what?" Helena said and laughed. Myka chuckled and shook her head.

"It's a common slang term for a woman's privates. I think it's from some TV show, but I'm not sure."

"Vajayjay," Helena said to herself. She smiled and looked at Myka. "Is that what you call it?"

Myka turned red. "Well, I… eh, I guess that's a good a term as any."

Helena smiled and pushed the sheet down over her legs to cover her privates and everything else necessary. She shot Pete a look when he tried to grab the sheet. "I told you not to worry about it Pete," she said with a sigh. "I know it's in the book, but I can assure you I will not sue you for unprofessional sheet behavior. She looked expectantly at Myka. "You are very good at this Myka. I'm enjoying your touch a lot," she said softly and smiled at her. The gentleness in her voice put Myka at ease and she returned the smile.

"Thank you. It's pretty neat when you feel the muscles change under your hands."

"Okeydokey, here's what you're doing," Pete said and showed Myka the pictures. Her brows furrowed a little as she concentrated. Helena chuckled.

"Come on, it can't be that hard," she teased. "My legs are pretty standard, regular muscles, normal bones."

"I'm looking at the muscles," Myka mumbled. She ran her hand down Helena's thigh under the sheet, feeling the muscle as she kept her eyes on the picture. She nodded when she felt the shape of it. Then she moved her hand to the inside of her thigh and ran her hand slowly down Helena's adductor longus. Helena's hand covering hers startled her and she looked down at her.

"Darling, I don't think you should let your hand stray too far or you might be in for a big surprise," she said and winked at her. "And I can't be held responsible for my actions should you continue this caress."

Myka swallowed and her face changed color again. "I… eh, I'm sorry Helena. I didn't mean to touch you inappropriately."

"Oh, you didn't darling. I was merely pointing out that I was starting to enjoy your caress a bit more than I should."

Pete grinned at her. "I didn't know that you fancied the fairer sex Helena. Way to go old lady," he teased.

She shot him a stern look. "I would gamble a guess that you are older than me when it comes to actual years lived and walked this earth. And yes, I do prefer female lovers, though I must say it is really the person that I'm attracted to, not the gender."

Myka did not know what to say. Her hand was still on Helena's thigh, covered by Helena's. She slowly slipped it out and Helena sighed. She smiled up at Myka. "It doesn't bother you, does it Myka?" she asked softly. Myka smiled and shook her head.

"Not even a little," she said softly. Helena grinned at her.

"Oh, I've seen Myka steal a kiss or two from someone who was definitely not a dude," Pete teased behind them. "Tetons, pretty little Tetons," he chanted and made a suggestive hand gesture.

"Shut up Pete," Myka said and shot him a dangerous look. Helena chuckled and looked up at Myka.

"Is it true darling?"

Myka nodded. "Yeah," she said and turned away to grab some more oil. She rubbed it between her hands and then ran her hand down Helena's calf, gently massaging the muscle. Myka looked down at Helena's foot and to her surprise she noticed that Helena had had a pedicure. Her toenails were dark red. Myka looked at Pete over her shoulder. "Feet now, or later?" "Later," Pete and Helena said as one. They laughed.

"Okay," Myka said and grinned.

Fifteen minutes later, Myka's hands were hurting her. She shook her right hand, flexing the fingers a bit.

"You're getting tired. It's okay. My feet can wait. Perhaps you will give me a foot rub tonight while watching TV?" Helena asked hopefully.

Myka chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps."

"Me now!" Claudia squealed. She grabbed the robe and ran in the bathroom.

"Claudia!" Helena shouted after her. "That's my robe."

"You'll get it back in a minute. Jeesh!" was heard through the door. A moment later Claudia appeared dressed in Helena's robe and with a bundle of clothes in her hand. "All right you peeps. Turn around so I can get nekkid."

Helena raised an eyebrow. "And what about me?" she asked pointedly.

"Scoot," Claudia said and made a shooing motion to her. Helena slipped off the table and wrapped the sheet around her. Claudia made her turn her back to her and slipped out of the robe. She handed it to Helena before she put the new sheet on the table and hopped up. "Can you please put the sheet over me?" she asked her.

Helena slipped into the robe and tied it before turning to tend to Claudia. The young redhead was on her stomach on the table looking at Helena. Helena smiled at her as she gently put the sheet over Claudia, covering her entire body up to her neck. "There you go darling. Would you like a story too?"

Claudia swatted at her. "Funny," she muttered. "Okay Peteman, bring those magic paws over here. I've got Artie tension in my entire body."

Myka laughed. "Artie tension, Claudia you're too funny."

"If you had to spend as much time with him as I do, you would be all tense too."

Myka looked at Helena and smiled. She handed her the juice glass that still sat untouched on the desk. Helena smiled back at her.

"Thank you." She looked at Pete and Claudia for a moment and then cleared her throat. "Well, I think I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back in a moment. Please, try and stay out of trouble in the meantime."

Myka smiled at her. "You might be asking the impossible."

"I know. But I am eternally hopeful, about many things," she said softly and smiled a little hesitantly at Myka. "Thank you," she said and touched her cheek. "That was a wonderful treat."

Myka's face turned pink. "Oh you're so welcome. It was kind of fun actually."

"Good to know. Then perhaps I will be so lucky to feel your hands on me again."

"I.. eh, I guess. If you really want to," Myka stuttered.

"Oh, I most certainly do darling," Helena purred. "Now if you will please excuse me, I will go and make myself presentable. I shall return shortly."

Myka nodded. She watched her leave and then sank down in the chair Claudia had resided in earlier.

"She likes you," Pete said in a teasing little sing-song tone.

"Shut up Pete."

"She does Myka," Claudia echoed Pete's assessment. "She was so totally flirting with you."

"You're imagining things. Why would she do something like that?"

Pete and Claudia looked at each other and then at Myka, giving her a look as if she was insane.

"You are a beautiful woman Myka," Pete said gently. He saw her starting to object and shook his head. "Don't argue with me. We've been through this before. You are beautiful, and you have so many good qualities to offer a partner, male or female. She would be very lucky, should her feelings be returned."

"You're actually serious about this," she said shocked.

"Yeah!" Claudia said and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes man, that's the spot." Her feet kicked as Pete found a knot on her back.

"You really think she's interested? In me? HG freaking Wells, interested in me?" Myka said still not believing that they weren't messing with her.

"Yes, and just for the record Myka, she's also a woman. A woman who is very emotionally sensitive. She is not HG Wells - the world-famous author that is flirting with you; she's Helena Wells, the woman. Two very different people. Take my word for it. I've dated my fair share of powerful women. You need to be able to separate the two in order to make it work. And if you don't return her feelings, please let her down gently."

"I'm not a complete moron Pete," Myka huffed. "I do have some sense on how to deal with these things."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying what I see."

"I care about her Pete. I really do, but I never in a million years thought that she would be interested in me."

"Do you like her like that?" Claudia asked softly. Myka looked up at her. She pondered the question for a moment and to her embarrassment her cheeks started to turn pink. Claudia grinned.

"You do!" she squealed.

"I think I do," Myka whispered.

"Then explore it. You owe it to yourself, and to her," Pete said gently, as if he knew that his approval was important to Myka.

"You're really okay with this? Both of you?" she whispered.

They nodded eagerly in confirmation. She smiled at them. "Thank you. You're the best."

"So when she gets back in here, she's going to get to give you a massage," Claudia said with a grin.

"No!" Myka said in panic. Pete grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah, and Claudia and I will make ourselves scarce."

"You will do no such thing. She'll see right through it," Myka hissed.

"I guess you're right. But you're still getting a Victorian rub down Mykes," Pete said. "Ah, ah, ah I don't want to hear about it. You need it, and my hands are getting tired from Ms._ I'm_ _so tense I'm gonna snap like a rubber band_ here."

"Hey! I resent that," Claudia said annoyed. "I know I'm skinny and tense, but that's just mean."

Myka laughed and shook her head. "I love you guys," she said and smiled at them. They grinned at her and nodded.

"Love you too Mykes," Pete said and grinned goofily.

"What he said," Claudia said softly, slightly embarrassed about the mushiness.

Myka leaned back in her chair and looked out the window pondering this new revelation about Helena. She felt a tingle of anticipation inside. She tried to envision kissing Helena and holding her in her arms in bed at night. To her surprise it was amazingly easy and it felt so right. She sighed softly.

xoxoxoxoxox

"I'm back," Helena said cheerfully as she entered the room. She was dressed in soft black yoga pants and a gray cardigan that looked like it might be cashmere. Her hair was still damp from the shower. She looked refreshed and relaxed, borderline glowing as she smiled at them. She quickly crossed the room and took a seat next to Myka. They smiled at each other. "What did I miss darling?"

"Not much," Myka said softly.

"Do you have a Valentine Helena?" Claudia asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Helena said and smiled at her.

"Monday is Valentine's Day, _the most romantic day of the year_," she said in her best sappy sounding voice."Pete here is taking Kelly out for dinner with some delightful sexy-times to follow."

"Claudia!" Myka said and shot her a stern look. Claudia just laughed.

"I have a date with… ehem, Fargo," she mumbled.

Myka chuckled. "Fargo, huh?" She teased. Claudia made a face at her.

"Fargo?" Helena said and frowned. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's just his name. He's a really cool dude," Claudia said and rolled her eyes at Helena.

Helena shrugged and turned to Myka and smiled. "What about you darling, any Valentine for you?"

Myka bit her lip and shook her head. "No. I'll probably stay home and read a book. It's no big deal for me."

Helena took her hand. "What say you that I take you out to dinner? It must surely be better than sitting at home alone?"

Myka looked at the slender hand holding hers. It felt right. She looked up at Helena and searched her eyes for any signs of insincerity, but she found none. What she did find surprised her. She saw a touch of vulnerability, perhaps even fear. Pete had been right; Helena was not as secure as she pretended to be, at least not when it came to her heart. Myka smiled at her.

"Of course I'll go out to dinner with you." Helena positively beamed at her, and the sight was so endearing it made Myka laugh with joy.

"Myka has a date!" Claudia cheered.

"It's not a date," Myka corrected her.

Helena tilted her head. "And why not? I thought that dinner between two people qualified as a date. Am I mistaken?"

"No, you're correct, it's just that there are dates, and then there are romantic dates."

"Well, it is Valentines," Helena teased. "Would that not make it a romantic date?"

Myka felt like she had been tricked. She laughed. "You are too clever," she said and shook her head.

"So it is then?" Helena asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Myka whispered. "Ask me again after dinner on Monday."

Helena smiled and nodded. "I will do just that."

"Okay Claud, you're done. Myka, bathroom now."

Myka sighed and got up. She grabbed Pete's bathrobe as it came flying through the air in her direction. She stood for a moment in the bathroom looking at her own reflection. She was about to get naked and have Helena touch her body. She shivered in anticipation. _God help me_, she thought. Myka quickly undressed before anyone could come looking for her and she slipped on the robe. It covered her all of the way to her feet, making her feel strangely protected. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, I'm ready," she said. She was on her stomach on the table with a fresh sheet covering her. She wondered for a fleeting second if Leena knew what they were doing with her sheets.

"Helena, she's all yours. My hands are cramping after working on the Claudster."

"Ha! Funnyman," Claudia said and punched his arm as she passed him.

"Ouch!"

"Are you sure?" Helena asked softly and looked at Myka.

"I'd rather have your hands on me than Pete's pervy paws," Myka said with a grin.

Helena chuckled. "Perhaps mine as just as pervy?"

Pete snorted behind her and she shot him a murderous look.

"Did you have something to add to that darling?"

"Me? No, not at all," he said quickly.

"I thought so. Now please come over here and show me what to do."

Myka sighed as Helena's hands slid up and down her back. It felt good. She groaned when Helena's fingers dug into the muscles, working out all the knots.

"You're really good Helena," she mumbled.

"Thank you darling. You worked wonders on me earlier so I most definitely want to repay the favor."

Myka felt herself doze off under Helena's slow, but steady caress. Her eyes flew open when the sheet was moved up to reveal her butt. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt Helena's hand on her butt cheeks. She blushed furiously and put her head down.

"Are you all right? Am I hurting you?" Helena asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine," she mumbled. A deep moan escaped her lips as Helena dug into the muscles. "Ah, perhaps a little less pressure."

"Sorry darling. If you get a booboo I promise to kiss it better."

Pete snickered. "HG Wells kissed my ass."

Myka snorted and her whole body shook with laughter. Helena shot Pete a look again.

"How elegantly put," she muttered. Myka snorted again. "Are you quite done, darling? I'm not beyond giving your backside a healthy spanking. Disrespectful child," she muttered.

"Kinky," Pete said and wriggled his eyebrows. "I didn't know that you were into those kinds of games?"

Helena winked at him. "There are many things you do not know about me. I was, of course, not referring to that when discussing Myka's backside. I was thinking corporal punishment for behavior unfitting a young lady," she said and grinned.

"Stop it you two," Myka huffed. "Neither of you will touch my butt in that manner if you want to live."

"People, I'm still here. Lalala," Claudia said and covered her ears.

Helena rubbed her hand over Myka's butt in a soft caress, quite different from the massage strokes she had previously delivered. "Oh, but it can be quite exciting darling."

Myka groaned. "Kill me now," she mumbled. "I can't believe that we're having this conversation."

"You should probably stop fondling her butt or she might jump you," Pete pointed out.

"I wasn't," Helena said and then blushed when she realized that she was.

"Pete!" Myka hissed. She had really enjoyed the soft feel of Helena's hand on her ass. It was a dangerous thing. She knew if Helena kept it up, she would soon be moaning in pleasure for a very different reason.

"Oh god!" Claudia exclaimed and jumped up. Three pairs of eyes looked at her. "Pete, TV now," she said and scampered off. He glanced at the time. "Geesh, she's right. Later ladies."

Helena and Myka just stared after them and then at each other. Suddenly, the air felt a bit more charged. Myka was on her back. Helena was slowly sliding her hands up and down Myka's thigh. She stilled her hands.

"Darling, may I ask you something?" Myka nodded. "Would you consider going on a romantic date with me?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I would," Myka whispered. The smile on Helena's face was nothing but angelic. Myka grinned at her. "I definitely would."

"I am so glad to hear that," she said and smiled. "So tell me, does Valentine's involve the exchanging of gifts?"

"It does, but for adults, really only between people in established relationships."

"So if I were to give you a gift, would you accept it?

"It depends on what kind of gift it is," Myka said a little hesitantly. Helena smiled.

"A simple yes or no would suffice," she teased. "I promise you it will be a nice gift."

"Then yes, I guess," Myka said and blushed. "I will, of course, get you something too."

"I'm looking forward to it," Helena said excitedly.

Myka sat up with the sheet wrapped around her. "This is a little odd, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here we are, touching each other in a way that is very intimate, almost sexual, yet we have just figured out that we're going on a romantic date in a couple of days."

Helena smiled. She wiped her hands on a towel and gently caressed Myka's cheek. "I find you very attractive Myka Bering and I am delighted beyond words to have you as my date for Valentine's Day."

Myka smiled. "Thank you. You amaze me in so many ways Helena, and to realize that you want me… out of all the millions of people in the world, you want _me_. It's just so incredibly wonderful. I didn't realize until this afternoon what, exactly, my feelings for you were, but now I know. And I can't wait to explore them with you."

Helena stepped closer and smiled down at Myka. She leaned down and her hair brushed against Myka's soft cheek before their lips met in a tender kiss. It was a little hesitant and searching as first kisses are, but as their lips found and tasted each other, the kiss became bolder. Helena pulled Myka against her and sighed softly when her tongue slid over Myka's. Finally, Helena pulled away and smiled at Myka.

"Darling, I can see why Pete was envious of those women he watched you kiss."

"You are a really good kisser Helena," Myka said a little out of breath. Helena caressed her cheek.

"Go take a shower darling. I'll meet you downstairs. I believe you owe me a foot rub."

Myka laughed and slipped off the table. "I guess I do."

Helena playfully swatted at her as she passed and Myka yelped and grinned at her. "You'll get my ass eventually, don't you worry," she teased and disappeared into the bathroom leaving a blushing and stunned Helena behind.


End file.
